Everett Scabior
Everett Scabior is a former History of Magic Professor and Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is the current owner of Obscurus Books in Diagon Alley. Work History Current Occupation: 'Co-Owner of Obscurus Books (2080-present) & Author 'Former Occupations:' *Deputy Headmaster (2079-2080) *Hogwarts History of Magic Professor (2075-2080) *Author (2074-on going) *Ministry History Scribe (2072-2074) *Hit Wizard (2064-2059) *Library Technician (2061-2063) Writing Career Books Written To Date: * A Summer of Dragons: Fragments(August 2080)''- Fiction''' * Wizarding Royalty or just Muggle Madness? The Truth Behind the Royal Family (2077) - Non Fiction * Under the "Lost City" (2077) - Non Fiction * Beyond the Tales: 20th Century Wizards and Witches (2074) - Non Fiction '''''Up Coming Books: * And the Cauldron Went Boom: Historial Trends in Experimental Magic - ''Tentative Release Date: July 2085'- Non- Fiction (Pushed back to an unknown date)' * A Summer of Dragons: Soaring'- Tentative Release Date: Winter 2084 - Fiction (Pushed back to December 2085)'' ''Stories Written:'' * Bitter - In Plimpy Soup For the Wizarding Soul Education Post Hogwarts '''Wizarding University - At the Crete Campus Degrees: 'A Historiography Degree of Ancient Greece and another in Ancient Wizard Warfare (under the Marxist school of learning). '''Subjects Taken: ' *European Magical History *Advanced Ancient Studies *Applied Study of Ancient Runes * Advanced Psychoanalysis * Ancient and Current Century Relations * Advanced Genealogical Studies * Applied Behavior Analysis History Pre-Hogwarts Years Born in Paisley, Scotland to Halfblood Wizard Deacon Scabior and Muggleborn Witch Aarika Scabior. Everett was the fourth child and only son. He often found pride in being the only boy in his family, as it was really the only thing that really set him apart from the rest. From a very young age Everett realized that each of his sisters had a special talent for something. His eldest sister, Vonny, was a people person, using her lovable personality to get along with both her peers and adults alike. The next, Carina, seemed to excel in anything academic, blasting any of his test scores out of the park.The last Raynalie was excellent in sports, more specifically Quidditch. This left Everett at a standstill at a very young age. He wasn't quite sure exactly where he fit in, or what he excelled at. Growing up Everett was an abnormally quiet kid. In fact he barely spoke and was so quiet, that his father dubbed him 'that mute boy of mine'. When he was five he was even taken to a few mediwitches to see if there were any problems with him, but all their results were the same; the boy was fine. And they were right. Dash never did have a problem with his speech or trouble with words. He just followed the philosophy his mother had taught him before he could remember. "If you have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Hogwarts Years When he turned 11, he was accepted into Hogwarts, and joined his sister Raynalie in the Slytherin House. One night, within the first few weeks of school, Dash found himself being pushed around by a fourth year student in the common room. For the first time ever he found himself speaking up, insulting the boy and his intelligence. Instead of being attacked, the fourth year boy, as well as everyone else in the common room watching, laughed at his witty comment. It was then when he realized that speaking his thoughts could actually be a good thing. Everett found himself fitting right into the house with his sarcastic nature, as the older Slytherin students encouraged him and quickly accepted him and even found a best friend named Cairan Black. For once he was not in the shadow of his sister’s success. In the middle of his first year he quickly found interest within in the Hogwarts library after finding books that contained Wizarding facts, and the history of famous Wizards that he had never heard of before. His Hogwarts years flew by, but were not completely uneventful (he did accidentally light a fire in the green house three during his in his third year while trying out a new spell, and managed to earn a reputation for being such an abysmal flyer and a jerk). Post Hogwarts Years After graduating Hogwarts, Everett had no real goals. He didn't really know what to do but he knew that he loved books. After following his sister Carina to Egypt for a bit, he returned home and on sudden whim applied for a job at a local Muggle Library as a library technician. It was his first real experience to Muggle culture and, Muggle related text. After two years of working at the library his father had, had enough of his 'slacking attitude, and useless job'. He instructed Everett to do something with his life and get a real career. So he quit his job, and upon his father's suggestion he applied for a job as a Hit Wizard, which would set him apart from everyone in his family, since it had been a century since someone in his family had been part of the MLE. During the time of his training he met two fellow Hit Wizards in training Ferris Chasrest and Gloria Kerr. Gloria soon dropped out however, it was then when they started a romance and then latter married. After only four years of being a Hit Wizard, Everett resigned when a certain mission went wrong and resulted in the death of his partner and friend Ferris. He began to re-think his life and decided to try and find a job that involved his interests. This ultimately resulted in the falling out between him and his father, causing the older man to never utter another word to him, and unofficially disowning him. Dash shrugged it off and decided to enrol into Wizard University so he could get a degree which he never thought about doing after leaving Hogwarts. In 2069, he enrolled into the Wizarding University in Crete and with a lot of persuasion he convinced Gloria to pack up and movie to Greece. During his third year in the university, he welcomed his son Kyroh Moises into the world, despite the fact that his marriage with Gloria was slowly starting to disintegrate, and had been, well before the move. During his final year of University, Everett moved back to Scotland as was able to get a job as a History Scribe in British Ministry working with important dates and facts. He communited back and forth, trying to finish school and work in two different countries, though that was the least of his worries that year, since it was also the year when his divorce from Gloria was finalized. Everett stayed at the Ministry for a couple more years before deciding to quit altogether. Once he quit he completed his own non fiction book titled 'Beyond the Tales: 20th Century Wizards and Witches'. While researching for his second book, Everett heard through the grapevine that Hogwarts was looking for a new History of Magic Professor. He found the idea of teaching so interesting that he had arranged a meeting with Headmaster Tate. And strangely enough, he was actually hired. He worked at Hogwarts for five years, in his last year he managed to also be promoted to Deputy Headmaster. He had ever plan to stay at Hogwarts however suddenly he was offered the oppertunity of a lifetime. The chance to frequently work with books and authors like himself, it was an oppertunity he could not give up and so after only one year of being Deputy he left Hogwarts to become the owner of Obscures Books. Currently he operates the business and is the co-owner with his wife (though he says by title ONLY, it is HIS after all) and lives in England with his wife, son and newborn daughter. Personality Everett is a jerk, and a lazy one at that. End of story. Or maybe not. But he loves to act like a jerk. He is a very reserved person, with a trust no one attitude. He likes to keep to himself, simply because that is how he has always been since he was a child. Everett at times can be quite serious but if you are able to understand his humour he is very easy to get along with. He tends to have a lot of dry humour and is often found to be quite sarcastic. Although he is a serious person he doesn’t tend to react to most problems in a serious way. When a problem arises he looked at in a relaxed manner. Unless it’s the end of the world or the sky is falling he will take his time resolving whatever problem is at hand at his own pace. Many people find Everett's actions to be quite random and at times uncalled for, but since he does not care what other people think it is very unlikely that he will give up his random and uncalled for ways in the future. He tries not to overextend himself on issues that he doesn't care about. He is lazy, and he likes it that way. Relationships '''Family Althea Scabior They did not meet while sitting at the staff table observing all the children eating. No. In fact they met in Dash's first year, Althea's second, when he was being an amazing first year Slytherin and annoying the hell out of her. Fast forward to now, where there isn't much to say about the ex- Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Except for the fact that they are now married and run Obscurus Books together and truthfully enough Dash loves her. There is a LOT more that can be said but he personally believes that no one needs to know anything else about their relationship since it is private. Kyroh Moises Scabior One of youngest person on this list, but by'' far'' one of most important in terms of any relationship in Everett's eyes is his son. Kyroh Scabior was born November 14th, 2071 in Heraklion, Greece. Although he was born into a failing relationship Kyroh really wouldn't notice the difference between his family and any other. He is a curious little guy who likes to run around and learn, and has no problems talking to people, making friends where ever he goes. In reality he is the exact opposite of his father when he was a child. Although Kyroh's friendly nature might scare Everett a bit (he doesn't want the boy to become a Hufflepuff) he does everything in his power to make sure that Kyroh is happy. Since their marraige Althea Scabior has adopted Kyroh. Jade Renee Scabior Another extremely important person on his list. His youngest child and only daughter born July 23rd 2085. Intermediate Family Deacon Everett Nathair Scabior The product of two Halfbloods, Everett's father Deacon Scabior is the Finicial Director of Flyte and Barker Broomstick Company and wouldn't dare allow you to forget it. Born in England, in 2012, Deacon was a Slytherin who really didn't stray from the assigned traits of the house. Deacon is not the type of man to put up with foolishness and it is either his way or no way when it comes to anything. He is quite but direct, and not exactly patient. Believe it or not, his first love was not exactly money, but sport itself. Upon entering Hogwarts in his first year, Deacon new the game better than most of the seventh years that played the game. He knew all the calls, all the moves, tricks, everything, the only problem was that psysically he could never play the sport. Born a sickly, Deacon often had trouble with breathing and any kind of psysical activity. It was simply not in his cards to play Quiddtich. So instead he decided to train his mind. Everett isn't Deacon's favourite child. In fact if someone were to ask Deacon would probably reply with "Who's Everett?". Since his wife announced her first pregnancy Deacon had been looking forward to having a son. Fast forward to the fourth and his wish was finally granted, but it was not the son he wanted. Everett was a mute, a child who you couldn't brag to anyone about because he did nothing. He was not like his daughter Carina who he believed to have been classified as a genius, or Raynalie who looked promising in terms of Quidditch. No, Deacon and Everett have never had a really strong relationship. In fact, the two have not spoken more than a few words to each other in almost fifteen years and Deacon is completely content with that. He does not approve of his son, nor does he approve of his choice to leave the MLE for something as stupid as writing and teaching. He does however have no problem with his grandson, after all, he can mould the boy to be better than his father. As for Dash, Dash doesn't like his father plan and simple. He finds no reason to respect a man who doesn't want to give him respect and has never loved him in the first place, and is no longer allowing his father any chance of seeing his grandson. Aarika Scabior (née Vaisey) A Scotlander born and bred, Aarika Scabior would say that she's Muggleborn and she's proud of it! (Despite the fact that her mother was born a Squib). Although she might look extremely serious, don't let her apperance fool you. Sorted into Hufflepuff, Aarika is an really friendly and welcoming person, so long as you give her no reason to feel threatened. Upon leaving Hogwarts, Aarika entered the field of Muggle Relations in addition to tutoring her children. She was sure to educate her children on the Muggle side of the herritage but refrained from actually surrounding them with items from the Muggle world (due to Deacon's protests) which left them at a slight disadvantage. She loves all four of her children equally and her grandchildren just as equally. Growing up Everett found himself sticking to his mother mostly, and following her around. It might be possible to call him a 'momma's boy' if he did not grow out of this when he reached about eight years old. His connection with his mother still remainds strong, as she was the one who taught him when he was younger and is the only parent who he feels a connection with. Siobhan "Vonny" Ramsey (née Scabior) Siobhan (pronounced Shiv-awn) is the eldest of the Scabior children (born 2035). Although in looks she takes after her father, Vonny's personality mimics her mother. And just like her mother when she arrived in Hogwarts she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Upon leaving Hogwarts, Vonny got a job at the Wizarding Wireless Network. Vonny was perhaps the only sister that Everett never questioned to much. She was easily enough to get along with. In fact she is the one who created the nickname "Dash". She has never doubted Everett or looked down upon him, and while he doesn't want to say WHO is his favourite sister....well let's move away from that. While teaching at Hogwarts, Vonny was the person who watched his son the most (better than his mom because then his father would be around Kyroh). Vonny is marred to Leo Ramsey who is a mediwizard, and the two currently have two children, Knight (2068) and Equuleus (2069). Carina "Rina" Scabior The second child in the family (born 2040), Everett and everyone else, seriously thought that Rina was a genius. Sorted into Ravenclaw Rina has a tough exterior and hard as nails attitude. She doesn't like laziness. She doesn't like people disturbing the way things are. She is quite fine with how things are right now, no changes, and thank you. Everett doesn't mind Rina, in fact he likes her very much. He just does not understand her. And never will. But she's his sister and that means something to him. After living in his home for a while while she worked as the Head Curse Breaker at Gringotts Rina now lives in the States with daughter Clementine Trotter (2068). Raynalie "Ray" Scabior Raynalie was the youngest, until Dash came around. Which she was more than happy with because being the youngest is really not something anyone should be proud of. Born in 2041, Ray probably took the most from the father. Which would really explain why Dash tends to avoid her the most. Sorted into Slytherin, Ray took up Quidditch quickly joining in her second year as a beater. After Hogwarts she quickly went into Professional Quidditch joining the Wigtown Wanderers line up. After five sucessfull years, with Wigtown, Ray left and joined the Flanders National Quidditch team. During an intense game she was knocked off her broom and rendered unconcious. Struggling to get back to perfect health as quickly as possible, Ray was approached by the owner of the German Quidditch team the Heidelberg Harriers about coaching the team that had the potential, but lacked the dicipine. Raynalie agreed right away, the challenge to win was more than welcomed. Getting along isn't exactly something that Dash and Ray do. Since they were little children Ray would often be the one to pick on him or use him for a human target. Dash does not hate her, but she is most definitely his least favourite of the three. Friends/Others Cairán Black Dash and Cai have been friends since they were eleven years old. Seriously. The too really couldn't think more alike. Though Dash's humor is a bit more dry and his outlook on things more negative, him and Cai get along great. There have been some times in Everett's life where the two have drifted apart, but that's only natrual. Surprisingly, Cai, although unrelable to everyone else has always been there for him. It is exactly why he is Kyroh's godfather. Gloria Kerr They are not friends. They aren't anything. He doesn't even understand how their relationship came to be in the first place. However now he doesn't have to deal wth her at all, and he's quite happy about that. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Slytherin Category:History of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Class of 2061 Category:Half-Blood Category:Diagon Alley Category:Professors Category:Deputy Headmasters